Umrzesz za trzy dni
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: Umrzesz za trzy dni. Słowa skreślone na wizytówce nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się, co – i jak – się robi w gej barze, osobiście zapoznać się z czerwonymi eminencjami o pięćdziesięciu twarzach, dlaczego ciężko załatwić dwa ptaki na jednym ogniu** lub jednym mieczem oraz kto jest krokodylem w skórze flaminga, Red King zaprasza.
1. Opis

Mówią, że nie ma nic gorszego niż zazdrosna kobieta.

Zdradzić wam sekret? Mężczyzna w gniewie nie jest wcale dużo lepszy.

_Umrzesz za trzy dni._

Słowa skreślone na wizytówce nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Ale komu mógł nadepnąć na odcisk zwykły pracownik biura turystycznego? A tak, jeszcze były szef Baroque Works.

Och, i kochanek jednego z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w mieście.

Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się, co – i jak – się robi w gej barze, osobiście zapoznać się z czerwonymi eminencjami o pięćdziesięciu twarzach, dlaczego ciężko załatwić dwa ptaki na jednym ogniu** lub jednym mieczem oraz kto jest krokodylem w skórze flaminga, Red King kłania się nisko i zaprasza w swoje skromne progi.

* * *

*nawiązanie do szara eminencja – ktoś ciągnący za sznurki z ukrycia

**Ｉｓｓｅｋｉ ｎｉｃｃｈｏｕ 一石二鳥

dosłownie: to kill two birds with one stone, czyli po naszemu upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu


	2. Prolog

Mężczyzna przewracał powoli karty albumu. Obrazy wspomnień uwiecznionych na każdej stronie toczyły swoją zwykłą walkę z ulotnością rzeczywistości.

Czas gnał powoli, nieubłaganie. Popędzany okrutną nieuchronnością życia.

Odłożył fantazyjne okulary, gdy jego wzrok padł na poblakłą fotografię. Blondyn schowany za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi szczerzył się i obejmował ramionami chłopaka z blizną, którego dziewczyna z włosami do pasa szczypała w policzek. Złocistooki młodzieniec obok przeszywał obiektyw wzrokiem na wskroś, promieniując jasną dezaprobatą.

_Tamtego dnia zrozumieliśmy, co jest naprawdę ważne. Nawet jeśli to brzmi jak banał, wtedy żadne z nas nie żartowało. To było jak woda na pustyni. Jak kły jadowe dla węża. Jak wiatr w skrzydłach jastrzębia._

_Było dla nas wszystkim._

Były też podpisy.

Joker, Mr. 0, Wężowa Księżniczka, Jastrzębiooki


	3. Red King One-Night Stand

**Umrzesz za trzy dni**

Część pierwsza

Red King One-Night Stand

aka I'm gonna take you to the gay bar

Piosenka-motyw przewodni rozdziału

I'm gonna take you to the gay bar

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Ranek, penthouse na szczycie apartamentowca rodziny Donquixote_

To był zwykły ponury dzień. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna z blizną odrzucił kołdrę i wyszedł z łóżka. Jego kochanek jeszcze spał. Pogładził blond kosmyki opadające na twarz śpiącego. Jego wzrok padł na leżący na szafce nocnej portfel. Wyjął z niego pojedynczą czerwoną wizytówkę baru, na której skreślono słowa „Umrzesz za trzy dni". Trzy dni. Tylko tyle? Nie było podpisu. Ktoś chyba lubił kiepskie żarty.

Czarne włosy opadały niedbale na plecy. Mężczyzna spojrzał w stronę łazienki, myśląc o prysznicu. I o czymś jeszcze.

_Chyba jednak bym się z tobą zamienił, Zoro._

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_3 dni temu, New World (slumsy)_

Deszcz lał jak z cebra. Crocodile szedł szybko ulicą z aktówką pod ręką, ściskając w dłoni parasol. Był umówiony na obiad, a Bon się chyba zapłacze z żałości, jeśli kurczak mu wyzionie ducha przebywając za długo w piecu. Nasunął głębiej kapelusz na oczy, chroniąc się przed porywistymi uderzeniami wiatru. Okolica, do której zmierzał, była dość podejrzana. Skręcił z ulicy w zaułek, którym płynęła strużka nieczystości.

Nagle zobaczył przed sobą grupę ludzi, wyrostków w wieku kilkunastu, dwudziestu lat. Otoczyli kogoś, kto leżał na ziemi.

- Jak to nie masz pieniędzy?

- Hej, ten miecz jest niezły!

- Powiedz coś, glonie!

Zielonowłosy mężczyzna jęknął, gdy został kopnięty w żebra. Z ran na jego torsie broczyła krew. Crocodile zatrzymał się, ściskając aktówkę. Nic tu się nie zmieniło. Tak samo teraz, jak i dwadzieścia lat wprzódy, chodzenie tymi ścieżkami groziło wybiciem zębów. Co najmniej.

- Hej, patrzcie, ktoś tam stoi! Szefie, szefie, tu jest jeszcze jeden! Jakie ładne ciuchy!

Pierwotnie zamierzał odejść i się nie mieszać, ale… chyba było już za późno. Z ciżby wysunął się chłopak nieco starszy od innych, wyraźnie szukający zaczepki. Miał na nosie wąskie okulary, w ręku nóż, a na dłoni wytatuowane skrzydła.

Z mężczyzny w kapeluszu bił całkowity spokój.

_Durniu, nie obnoś się z tym tak._

- Portfel albo życie – wrzasnął chłopak.

_Kiedyś tak nie było._

- Masz pojęcie z kim zadarłeś, śmieciu?! My jesteśmy Baroque Works, królowie tej dzielnicy!

_No, teraz nieco lepiej, gnojku._

- Puśćcie go – powiedział Crocodile spokojnie.

- A bo co? – zaperzył się chłopak.

Mężczyzna podszedł prosto do leżącego. Nie omieszkał zanotować, że pewność siebie wojowniczego wyrostka nieco spadła…

- Ej, ja do ciebie mówię, skurwielu!

…ale niedostatecznie. Gówniarz popełnił błąd. Podszedł bliżej.

Buch. Crocodile wymierzył mu celny cios w podbródek, po czym pomógł zielonowłosemu wstać.

- Wracajcie do domów. Ale już.

Reszta chłopaków rozpierzchła się w okamgnieniu.

_Tchórze._

Półprzytomny mężczyzna o zielonych włosach i z kataną u pasa, podtrzymywany silnym ramieniem splunął krwią.

- C…co?

- Cicho. Zaraz cię stąd zabiorę.

.

.

.

- Zero-chan!

Mężczyzna w damskich ciuchach tańczył z radości po kuchni. A przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył, kogo niesie Zero-chan.

- Kto to jest, swan?

- A kto to jest chuderlawy wyrostek z tatuażem na dłoni, Bon Clay?

- Zdaje się, że mówisz o Kohzie. Nowy szef Baroque Works.

- Powiedz mu, żeby na drugi raz był milszy dla starszych – warknął Crocodile. – Gdzie Iva?

- Chyba w salonie piękności – powiedział Bon, otwierając piekarnik, z którego żałośnie buchnął dym.

- Na… nazywam się Zoro… – wychrypiał mężczyzna.

Crocodile spojrzał na niego. Transwestyta natychmiast porzucił kuraka i przystąpił do opatrywania ran.

- Powinieneś iść do szpitala – zauważył z troską.

- Nie mam ubezpieczenia.

- To tak jak my, swan~ – roześmiał się Bon. – Pójdę po więcej bandaży.

I wyszedł.

- Moja głowa – jęknął Zoro. – To boli… gdzie mój miecz?

Wyciągnął rękę. Crocodile mimo woli zauważył dwie splecione opaski na jego nadgarstku. Miecz. Opaski. Szlag.

- To były mafijne porachunki? – zapytał z całkowitym spokojem.

- Nie… Nie jestem w żadnym gangu.

_To czemu nosisz symbol Jastrzębiookiego?_

Drzwi szczeknęły. Crocodile podniósł wzrok.

- Bon Cla…

I spojrzał prosto w twarz szefa Baroque Works. Nacisnął głębiej kapelusz na głowę.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał zimno chłopak, patrząc na zielonowłosego. – Jesteś jastrzębiem, nie krokodylem, dziwko! Masz pojęcie, gdzie jesteś?! W naszej nieoficjalnej kwaterze!

- Jastrzębiooki… On… – wychrypiał Zoro. – Perona…

_Co, kurwa, Perona…?!,_ pomyślał Crocodile.

Nim Kohza zadał to samo pytanie, stanął za nim Bon Clay.

- Och. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj, chłopcze, ale skoro już wdałeś się w bójkę…

Wyrostek spojrzał na niego wrogo. Z jego rozciętej wargi ciekła krew. Zoro omdlał na chwilę.

- Ten tam – chłopak wskazał Crocodile'a – tak mnie urządził! A ty go gościsz?!

Gładkowłosy metodycznie kroił kurczaka.

- Nie martw się, na drugi raz pójdzie ci lepiej – pocieszył go Bon.

- Ale glonowłosy to jest wróg! Co on tu robi?! – wrzasnął chłopak. – Pan Crocodile sprałby go na kwaśne jabłko, gdyby tu był! Ja chciałem tylko być taki, jak on!

- Nie mów bzdur, chłopcze – oburzył się transwestyta, podchodząc do stołu i pochylając się nad Zoro i potrząsając nim. – Pan Crocodile nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Zero-chan, powiedz mu.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna skrzywił się, po czym zdjął przemoczony kapelusz. Chłopak wpatrywał się w oblicze z blizną z rosnącą fascynacją, a później przerażeniem.

- Nie, nie zrobiłbym.

.

.

.

Po pełnym milczenia, niemal nabożnym obiedzie Zoro został posklejany i zapakowany do łóżka, nie mając pojęcia, ile go ominęło. Crocodile przykucnął obok materaca.

- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? – zapytał go cicho zielonowłosy.

- Bez powodu.

_Jesteś dzieciakiem Mihawka._

- Kłamiesz.

- Wiem.

- Więc? – Zoro spróbował się podnieść.

Crocodile powstrzymał do jednym ruchem.

_Ktoś kiedyś też wyciągnął do mnie rękę._

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić – żachnął się ranny, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. – Nie chciałbyś być na moim miejscu.

- Dlaczego?

- Ja niszczę ludzkie życia.

- Każdy ma coś na sumieniu.

Zoro patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

- Ej?

- Słucham cię.

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Mów mi Mr. 0.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Ranek, penthouse na szczycie apartamentowca rodziny Donquixote cd._

Czerwona wizytówka ze złowrogo eleganckim napisem przyszła pocztą tego samego dnia. _Umrzesz za trzy dni._

Crocodile spędził dwa dni zaskakująco spokojnie jak na kogoś, kto był już praktycznie trupem.

Dziś był trzeci dzień.

Zerknął na kochanka, sięgnął po telefon komórkowy leżący obok lampki nocnej i powoli wystukał numer. Odbierz, cholera.

- Słucham.

Wziął oddech.

- To ja.

- Kopę lat – powiedział rozmówca.

- Czy gdybyś miał prosić kogoś o pomoc, zrobiłbyś to?

- Jesteś tak samo subtelny jak trzydzieści lat temu.

- Do usług.

- Crocodile?

- Tak?

- Na twoim miejscu odłożyłbym dumę w kąt. Nawet, jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla Doflamingo.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Ranek, dzielnica South Blue_

Dźwięk telefonu rozdarł powietrze. Piękna kobieta wyciągnęła rękę do aparatu i odebrała.

- To nie jest odpowiednia pora – wysyczała do słuchawki, nawet nie patrząc na numer na wyświetlaczu.

- Kopę lat, Hancock.

- Mihawk?! – zszokowana kobieta zerwała się z łóżka.

- Niku?! (mięso) – rozległo się obok zadziwiająco przytomnie.

Jej chłopak też się podniósł, choć z zupełnie innego powodu. Popchnęła go na plecy.

- Śpij, Luffy, skarbie.

Wygramoliła się z pościeli i wybiegła na korytarz.

- Co jest, Mihawk, kurwa? Sam fakt, że dzwonisz, nie oznacza nic dobrego.

Głos w słuchawce westchnął.

- Zdaje się, że Crocodile zorientował się, że na niego polują.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Ranek, pół godziny później, penthouse na szczycie apartamentowca rodziny Donquixote cd._

Deszcz obudził go miarowym stukaniem w okna. Kurwa. Całe szczęście, że jest piątek. Posłanie obok było jeszcze ciepłe. Jego fuckfriend był obowiązkowy jak zawsze, wstał już i zapewne brał prysznic lub robił sobie śniadanie. Whatever.

Usiadł na łóżku, przeczesując blond włosy i sięgając w stronę szafki nocnej. Drugi mężczyzna przeszedł przez sypialnię i zaczął odsłaniać zasłony. Blondyn zakrył oczy dłonią.

- Czekaj, Croco.

- Przesadzasz – czarnowłosy poszedł w stronę szafy.

Miał swoją własną połówkę. Tak było wygodniej, w końcu i tak spędzał tu większą część tygodnia. Tak jak wczoraj. Najpierw obejrzeli sztampowy horror o głupich nastolatkach w domu na odludziu, a potem, gdy Croco ugryzł go w ucho, uznali, że też im się należy dreszczyk emocji.

- Zrobisz mi śniadanie? – zawołał za nim sennie.

- Nie mam czasu. Sam sobie zrób, Doflamingo.

Blondyn niemal się uśmiechnął i zwlókł z łóżka. Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie kochanek miksował właśnie koktajl. Złapał go za biodra i objął.

- Może zrobiłbyś sobie wolne?

- Nie mogę.

- Weź dzień urlopu.

- Wykorzystałem cały, gdy zabrałeś mnie na wakacje, pamiętasz?

O tak, doskonale pamiętał. Luksusowy kurort, drinki z palemką. I gorący piasek w dupie, kurwa.

- Nie idź do pracy. Kuma cię nie zabije.

- Nie, tylko wyśle na księżyc.

Firma, w której pracował Crocodile, zajmowała się szeroko pojętą turystyką.

- Pojadę z tobą – powiedział prowokująco Doflamingo.

Zdjął jego dłonie z blendera i wziął go na ręce, niosąc z powrotem do sypialni. Jego kochanek znosił to ze stoickim spokojem.

- Przy okazji, wieczorem idziemy do Red King.

Wizytówka. Crocodile nagle drgnął chwycił go za szyję, jakby miał zaraz spaść.

- To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Znowu szukasz odskoczni?

- Sam mi ją wybierzesz, fufu~


	4. Red King's Killer

**Umrzesz za trzy dni**

Część druga

Red King's Killer

aka 0 Remorse

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Wieczorem, Red King_

Ffuch. Jedno więcej pasmo dymu nie zrobiło różnicy w już i tak zadymionym pomieszczeniu. Wieczorami oczy nawet czasem łzawiły. Blondyn za kontuarem nalewał właśnie alkohol do kieliszka czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie z tatuażami.

Z boku, na małej scenie, stał czerwonowłosy chłopak z gitarą w ręku. Struny zgrzytnęły ponuro i melodyjnie.

- Weź przykład z Kida i rusz dupę, Law – powiedział barman,

Wezwany spojrzał na niego i wychylił kolejkę.

- Po co, Sanji? Ja nie tańczę przecież. Dziś kolej Ace'a , nie?

- A po to, żebyś przyniósł więcej whisky. Ostatni delikwent wychlał prawie całą półkę.

Wskazał dyskretnie zielonowłosego mężczyznę na drugim końcu baru. Bandana przekrzywiła mu się nieco na głowie, a obok stała pusta już butelka Walkera. U jego boku kołysała się katana.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku? – zapytał ściszonym głosem Law, wstając. – Whisky, powiadasz?

Gdy poszedł na zaplecze, Sanji spojrzał na zielonowłosego. Była dość wczesna godzina, mało klientów, a ten jeden pił, jakby jutro był koniec świata. Może dla niego już się skończył?

- Jeszcze jednego – wychrypiał mężczyzna.

Blondyn zdjął ostatnią butelkę ze ściany i zbliżył się do niego.

- Ciężki dzień? – zagadnął, napełniając jego kieliszek.

Mężczyzna wypił go jednym haustem i odstawił, patrząc ponuro na barmana.

- Nazywam się Sanji – przedstawił się blondyn.

- Zoro – mruknął zielonowłosy, rozglądając się.

- Nigdy nie widziałem cię w Red King – powiedział barman, dolewając mu.

Mężczyzna zasłonił kieliszek dłonią.

- Dość.. muszę coś załatwić… Znasz może takiego gościa… przylizane włosy, z blizną?

Sanji pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

- Bywa tu czasem. Umówiliście się?

- Tak jakby – mruknął Zoro.

* * *

Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany w rozchełstaną koszulę i kusą spódniczkę poprawił gogle na głowie, odłożył gitarę i podszedł do metalowej rury z boku sceny. Oplótł ją jedną nogą i zawisł, wpatrując się w piegowatego chłopaka o czarnych włosach, który przed chwilą wdrapał się na podest.

- Ace?

- No, Kid?

Przybyły ukląkł przy pochodniach leżących na podłodze.

- Dziś fireshow?

- Tak. Nie pomachasz za dużo tyłkiem.

- Nie podzielimy się?

- A jakie są rozkazy szefa?

- Jak zwykle, jeden. „Róbcie swoje".

- Jak chcesz to zrobić, Kid? – zapytał Ace, marszcząc brwi nagle.

- A ty? – goglowaty dotknął podwiązki, która podtrzymywała pochewkę noża przymocowanego do uda.

Czarnowłosy tylko podrzucił do góry pochodnię z uśmiechem.

- Uważaj, bo spalisz tę budę – zażartował striptizer.

- Wystarczy rozpalić jego. Mam nie przebierać w środkach.

- Ej, Ace… - Kid zsunął się na ziemię, obejmując zimne żelazo udami obleczonymi w kabaretki. – Widziałeś szefa kiedyś?

- Nie. Nikt go chyba nigdy nie widział – wzruszył ramionami piroman.

- Wierzysz, że istnieje?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale rozkazy trzeba wykonywać.

* * *

Law szedł korytarzem do magazynu. Minął po drodze kuchnię, pomieszczenie pracownicze i gabinet szefa. Właśnie, szef. Mityczna, cholera, postać. Nigdy nikt go nie widział, mimo, iż gabinet stał zawsze otworem. Instrukcje pracownicy dostawali przez głośniki – lub bezpośrednio. Poszukał klucza w kieszeni i otworzył drzwi.

Komórka w tylnej kieszeni spodni zabrzęczała cicho.

- Trafalgar Law?

Poznał od razu ten zniekształcony głos.

- Tak, szefie.

- Czy wszystko gotowe na przybycie pana Donquixote?

- Oczywiście. Sanji, Ace, Kid, wszyscy dostali swoje wytyczne.

- Dla ciebie także mam zadanie.

Law zacisnął dłoń na aluminiowej obudowie telefonu.

- Pan Donquixote prosił, byśmy, tradycyjnie już, zapewnili godziwą rozrywkę jego towarzyszowi. Ostatni boks po prawej.

- Ja…?

- Ty, Law. Pan Crocodile z pewnością będzie zadowolony.

- Tak jest.

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Law spuścił wzrok na skrzynki z whisky i zaczął podnosić najbliższą.

Sanji czyścił kieliszek, stojąc przed Zoro. Myślał o dzisiejszym zleceniu. Klient, Donquixote Doflamingo, był wymagający. A instrukcje szefa na temat zabawiania ważnych gości wyraźne. Zastanawiał się, komu przypadnie zaszczyt dotrzymywania towarzystwa Crocodile'owi. Gdy Doflamingo wyruszał na łowy, ktoś musiał opiekować się jego przyjacielem. Policzył na palcach. Ace, Kid, on sam… teoretycznie była kolejka Lawa.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_3 dni temu, Red King_

_Historia Sanjiego_

Kiedy Sanji usiadł w ostatnim boksie po prawej, napotkał nieprzyjazny wzrok starszego mężczyzny.

- Nazywam się Sanji i będę dzisiaj pańskim towarzyszem – powiedział, kątem oka zerkając na bar.

Może postawienie tam Ace'a to nie był najlepszy pomysł. A jeśli szklanki tego nie przeżyją?

- Crocodile – powiedział gładkowłosy, dmuchając mu dymem prosto w twarz.

Blondyn zauważył, że całkowicie ignorował swojego partnera przy ladzie, który rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną z ożywieniem.

- Jeśli będzie pan miał jakieś życzenia, proszę się nie krępować – powiedział Sanji.

- Dziękuję.

Zauważył, że mężczyzna obraca w palcach czerwoną wizytówkę ich klubu.

Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna w damskich ciuszkach przyniósł im drinki, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na drugiego dziś w kolejności ważnego klienta. Na wieczory takie jak ten szef zatrudniał dodatkowy personel. Na scenie teraz tańczył umięśniony mężczyzna w samych spodniach od garnituru i krawacie. Jego loki falowały na wszystkie strony.

- Lucci, striptizer – poinformował Sanji. – W wolnych chwilach trenuje sztuki walki.

Crocodile spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew. Nieprzystępny skurczysyn. Nie, żeby blondyn szczególnie w takich gustował, ale dawno nie miał nikogo. A ten facet był chłopakiem vipa, mogącym zażądać wszystkiego.

- Dużo wiesz o ludziach, Sanji – zauważył Crocodile, kiedy Kid odszedł.

- Jestem tak naprawdę barmanem. Taka moja praca – wzruszył ramionami blondyn.

- Kto teraz rozmawia z Doflamingo?

A jednak może nie był taki nieczuły.

- Enel, ma firmę energetyczną. Typ dominujący, gdyby mnie pytać – dodał, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Crocodile wgniótł cygaro w popielniczkę i powiedział, nie wiadomo do kogo:

- Nie ma szans.

Sanji zastanawiał się. Od strony baru dobiegł przeraźliwy śmiech Doflamingo.

- Panie Crocodile?

- Co?

- Czemu pan Donquixote wyszukuje sobie podrywki na jedną noc?

Crocodile patrzył teraz prosto na kochanka, który posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, po czym skinął mu głową.

- Bo mu na to pozwalam.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Wieczorem, Red King cd._

Wtedy z nim nie spał. Crocodile odwiózł barmana pod sam dom i życzył dobrej nocy, jak zwykle. I na tym się skończyło. Czy musiało tak być? Jego związek z Donquixote musiał był jak uderzanie ognia o lód. Powolne roztapianie. Doflamingo mógł mieć każdego, trzęsąc dzielnicą rozrywki, ale z niewiadomych powodów skromny pracownik firmy turystycznej niemal codziennie gościł w jego łóżku. Prasa huczała od plotek, a Donquixote Doflamingo śmiał się wszystkim prosto w twarz.

Sanji czuł nawet nikłą fascynację ponurym kochankiem bogacza. Jak dotąd chyba nikt z Red King nie został u niego na noc. A nawet jeśli tak, milczał jak grób.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało ponownie do mężczyzny z kataną. Law przyniósł nową partię whisky i właśnie ją rozładowywał, więc Sanji mógł nalać Zoro nowy kieliszek.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Cóż… Wiń dziewczynę mojego szefa – mruknął Zoro. – Wywalił mnie na zbity pysk. Chyba nie jestem do tego stworzony.

- Kobiety to kłopot, Zoro – powiedział Sanji, uśmiechając się domyślnie i zapalając nowego papierosa.

- Yhy – wystękał Zoro.

- Nie dość już tego alkoholu? – zapytał Law, stając obok.

- Chyba tak – mruknął blondyn.

- Czy to… ogień? Czy ja jestem pijany? – jęknął zielonowłosy.

Z brzegów sceny strzeliły płomienie, a Ace żonglował pochodniami na próbę. Kid obserwował go znudzony, wycierając po raz setny stolik w ostatnim boksie po prawej.

Drzwi otworzyły się i weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, czarnowłosy stanął przy drzwiach, a drugi, wysoki blondyn w zawadiackich okularach ruszył w ich stronę.

- Law, twoja kolej – powiedział Sanji.

Czarnowłosy wyszedł zza baru i poszedł prosto w stronę mężczyzny, zapraszając go do boksu. Kid rozejrzał się nerwowo i uciekł w stronę sceny. Zoro nawet nie podniósł głowy znad kieliszka. Ace dmuchnął w pochodnię, zionąc żywym ogniem.

_Polowanie czas zacząć._

* * *

- To, co zwykle, panie Donquixote? – zapytał Sanji, wyciągając kieliszek.

Doflamingo usadowił się na stołku koło zielonowłosego mężczyzny i uśmiechnął do blondyna za ladą.

- Przecież wiesz.

O tak, doskonale wiedział. Jeśli ktoś w ogóle był dobrze poinformowany o stylu życia vipa i o związku Doflamingo i Crocodile'a, to właśnie barman Red King. Doflamingo zdarzało się chlapnąć przy kieliszku to i owo. Czego Sanji nie wiedział, mógł się domyślić z półsłówek. Ostatecznie on też bywał zakochany.

Sięgnął po otwartą uprzednio butelkę i odkorkował ją. Zoro nagle podsunął mu swój kieliszek.

- Chyba już dość…?

- Nalej mu, Sanji, co się będzie chłop wstrzymywał – powiedział pogodnie Doflamingo.

Barman napełnił obydwa kieliszki. Doflamingo stuknął się z zielonowłosym.

- Chyba masz jakiś problem, chłopie. Wyglądasz jak kupka nieszczęścia.

- Kobieta – mruknął Zoro.

- Wypijmy za nią – powiedział nieoczekiwanie klient numer jeden tego wieczoru.

Sanji spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Zoro w końcu raczył spojrzeć na przedmówcę.

- Jesteś singlem. To najpiękniejszy stan świata, prawda? No i tym lepiej dla innych kobiet. I mężczyzn – Doflamingo brzmiał co najmniej beztrosko.

- Tak… Cholera – Zoro podrapał się po głowie. – Miał tu dzisiaj być.

- Kto?

- Mężczyzna z blizną. Znasz jakiegoś?

Doflamingo mimo woli się obejrzał, patrząc, jak Law przynosi Crocodile'owi drinka do boksu.

- A czemu pytasz?

- Bo muszę się z nim zobaczyć. To sprawa życia i śmierci.

Law postawił przed klientem kieliszek.

- Proszę, panie Crocodile.

- Dziękuję. A popielniczka?

Czarnowłosy zawrócił w stronę baru.

- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miły dla mojego przyjaciela – Doflamingo klepnął go w ramię, gdy podszedł.

- Tak, panie Donquixote. Sanji, Kid zapomniał położyć popielniczki.

- Zaczekaj, Law – blondyn poprawił okulary. – Przedstaw naszego nowego znajomego Croco, dobrze?

Law zerknął na zielonowłosego mężczyznę z kataną.

- Skoro sobie tego pan życzy. Proszę za mną.

Zgarnął srebrne pudełeczko z lady. Zoro wstał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, czego się od niego wymaga i poszedł za nim do boksu. Został właściwie do niego wepchnięty.

Crocodile palił spokojnie cygaro.

- Panie Crocodile, ten człowiek chwilowo dotrzyma panu towarzystwa.

I odszedł. Zoro spojrzał przed siebie i niewiele zobaczył. Sala była zaciemniona, jedynym jasnym punktem była scena, na której Ace bawił się ogniem.

- Proszę wybaczyć, że się narzucam… - wymamrotał zielonowłosy. – Nie bardzo wiem, co tu robię.

- Ja także nie. Ale nieoczekiwanie spotykamy się znowu – Crocodile zapalił cygaro. – Cieszę się, widząc cię w dobrym zdrowiu, Zoro.

Jego rozmówca wytężył wzrok, dusząc się dymem.

- Zaraz… to ty! Wtedy na ulicy! Teraz poznaję twój głos. Nie miałem okazji ci podziękować.

- Nie oczekuję tego.

- To i tak było nic w porównaniu z… Nie masz pojęcia, w co się wpakowałem tym razem – powiedział ponuro mężczyzna.

- Czemu więc mi nie opowiesz? Dysponuję dzisiaj czasem.

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że niszczę ludziom życia? – wyszeptał Zoro.

- Owszem.

Ręka zielonowłosego spoczęła na rękojeści katany.

- Znowu mam to zrobić. Jestem mordercą, Mr. 0. Muszę zabić człowieka.


	5. Red King has been Born

**Umrzesz za trzy dni**

Część trzecia

Red King has been Born

aka Where it All Began

* * *

**Przeszłość**

_25 lat temu, główna ulica Grand Line_

Wizg. Samochód wyglądający na drogi zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a przechodnie rozpierzchli się w popłochu, umykając przed furią obracających się kół.

Jeden nie zdążył.

.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku…?! Hej, ty… trzymaj się!

.

* * *

_25 lat temu, tego samego dnia, medyczna dzielnica-wysepka Punk Hazard, szpital im. dr Vegapunka_

Ocknął się i zobaczył nad sobą biały sufit. Dziwne. Niebo zwykle powinno być niebieskie.

- Obudziłeś się?

Nieznany głos wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Chłopak położył dłonie na miękkiej kołdrze.

- Gdzie jestem? – odgarnął z czoła rozsypane włosy, dotykając przy okazji czegoś sztywnego.

_Bandaż…?_

- W szpitalu.

Siedział przy nim chłopak w rozpiętej koszuli, o blond niesfornych włosach. Miał na głowie gogle, a całości dopełniały dziwne białe okulary.

- Ale jak to…?

- Potrąciłem cię – wyznał ze skruchą tamten. – Przy okazji, nazywam się Doflamingo, a ty…?

- Crocodile…

- Miło mi poznać!

Blondyn uścisnął energicznie jego dłoń. Czarnowłosy jęknął rozdzierająco.

- Och, przepraszam! Musi cię boleć.

_No pewnie, w końcu mnie przejechałeś, dupku._

Crocodile dotknął swojego nosa.

- Co to za szmata?

Blondyn zmarkotniał. Szkła jego okularów zabłysły.

- Szyli cię. Upadając rozciąłeś sobie twarz i…

- Sz-szyli?! To znaczy, chwila, ja jestem w szpitalu?! Przecież nie jestem ubezpieczony – jęknął Crocodile. – Iva mnie zabije. Musze stąd szybko spadać.

- Czekaj! – zawołał Doflamingo, kiedy zaczął zrywać kroplówkę. – Opłaciłem pobyt. Jestem ci to winny. Niemal cię zabiłem.

Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu przeszyło go na wskroś.

- Co? Kim ty, u diabła, jesteś?

- Przecież mówiłem. Doflamingo. Donquixote Doflamingo.

_Cholera. Najbogatszy dupek w mieście._

_._

_._

_._

Crocodile niedługo potem miał okazję się przekonać, że Donquixote Doflamingo, najbogatszy dupek w mieście był wyjątkowo nachalny. I nie zamierzał się odczepić. Odwiedzał codziennie Crocodile'a, przynosił mu prezenty, co było kwitowane krzywymi spojrzeniami i próbował go zabawiać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Jego niedoszła ofiara nie zamierzała mu tego bynajmniej ułatwiać. Gdy pewnego dnia blondyn nawiedził szpital, zastał puste łóżko. Sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę.

- Vergo? Znajdź mi kogoś. Zacznij od biednych dzielnic.

_Nie uciekniesz mi tak łatwo, Crocodile._

* * *

_25 lat temu, tydzień później, New World (slumsy)_

Zagłębiając się w podejrzane uliczki, Doflamingo rozglądał się podekscytowany. Było tu brudno, a bieda wyzierała z każdego kąta. Bezpańskie psy włóczyły się po ulicach. Wzrok dorosłych i dzieci, które napotykał, nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Skręcił w prawo zgodnie z instrukcjami swojego lokaja i stanął. Przed nim w pewnej odległości stało dwoje nastolatków, chłopak o ciemnych włosach i złocistych oczach oraz kuso ubrana dziewczyna. Otaczały ich inni, w podobnym wieku.

- Jastrzębiooki Mihawk!

- Dokop mu, Wężowa Księżniczko!

- Nie będę miał dla ciebie litości, Hancock – powiedział ten, którego zwano Mihawkiem, przyjmując postawę.

- Nawzajem, Jastrzębiooki – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

- Ekhm…

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w kierunku intruza. Nieufne, ponure oczy.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale… szukam kogoś. Nazywa się Crocodile. Moglibyście mi pomóc?

Wężowa Księżniczka parsknęła śmiechem

- Pomóc! Kpisz sobie, chłopcze? Wiesz, gdzie jesteś? Możemy co najwyżej cię skroić!

- Odejdź, jeśli nie chcesz, żebyśmy cię skrzywdzili – odezwał się chłopak. – To sprawy gangów.

Dopiero teraz Doflamingo zauważył na nadgarstkach osób otaczających Mihawka podwójne opaski, zaś dziewczyny stojące za Hancock miały długie rozpuszczone włosy do pasa.

- Gangów? – zdziwił się Doflamingo. – W takim razie nie przeszkadzajcie sobie…

Ktoś podciął mu nogi. Poczuł ciężar na plecach.

- Zabawimy się! – zawołała Wężowa Księżniczka, przyciskając go do ziemi.

- Puszczaj, kurwa!

- Zostaw go. Niewarto – powiedział Mihawk.

- Wygląda na bogatego – zaoponowała Hancock.

Blondyn szamotał się pod nią, nie zamierzając poddać się łatwo.

- Więc zabierz mu forsę i chodź. Już nie chcesz walczyć ze mną? – zapytał bez entuzjazmu.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni Doflamingo. Z portfela posypały się błyszczące karty płatnicze razem z dokumentami.

- Donqui… Donquixote Doflamingo – odcyfrowała Wężowa Księżniczka.

Poczuła ucisk na karku.

- Chodź, Hancock, kuźwa – głos Jastrzębiookiego był zimny jak lód.

Ściągnął dziewczynę z leżącego. Doflamingo przez chwilę patrzył w złociste oczy. Mihawk zdjął podwójną opaskę z nadgarstka i założył na jego rękę.

- Żebyś zdołał przejść przez dzielnicę w jednym kawałku. New World 5, mieszkanie 10. Powinni teraz jeść kolację.

Gdy Donquixote odszedł nietknięty we wskazanym kierunku, Wężowa Księżniczka, szefowa dziewczyńskiego gangu Amazonek naskoczyła na Jastrzebiookiego Mihawka, szefa gangu szermierzy.

- O co tu, kurde, chodzi?

- Pamiętasz, jak Crocodile powiedział, kto go rozjechał?

- „Jakiś bogaty dupek" – wyrecytowała.

- No właśnie. Ilu twoim zdaniem, bogatych dupków włóczy się po New World, szukając szefa Baroque Works?

* * *

Doflamingo zapukał do drzwi z numerem 10 stanowczo. Otworzyła mu przesadnie umalowana kobieta o bujnych kształtach.

- Och, czego sobie życzysz, boya?

- Szukam Crocodile'a.

Drzwi rozwarły się na oścież i oczom chłopaka ukazała się mała kuchnia. Przy stole tłoczyło się kilka osób: szarowłosy chłopak z fryzurą jak lądowisko helikopterów, czarnowłosy z włosami ułożonymi w kształt litery 3, czarnowłosy chłopak majstrujący przy jakimś mechanizmie, nalany blondynek, ślicznotka z włosami w sprężynki, mały rudzielec w kapeluszu i blondynka z parasolką.

I Crocodile, który patrzył na niego z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, który po chwili przeszedł w ponurą rezygnację. Przez jego twarz biegła paskudna blizna.

- Przedstawisz mnie? – zapytał z uroczym uśmiechem blondyn.

- Doflamingo… - mruknął chłopak. – A to Daz, Galdino, Mr. 5, Lasso, Paula, Goldenweek i Valentine.

- Croco-boy, nie mówiłeś, że twój chłopak wpadnie na kolację – powiedziała śpiewnie kobieta, zagarniając gościa do środka.

- Nie mam chłopaka, mam… znaczy się, Iva! – warknął Crocodile.

- Siadaj, chłopcze, swan – powiedział mężczyzna stojący przy piekarniku. – Jesteś nieuprzejmy, Zero-chan. Ja jestem Bon Clay.

Doflamingo wytrzeszczył oczy. Tamten miał na sobie strój baletnicy, gdy rozdzielał jedzenie.

Crocodile przewrócił oczyma.

- Croco-boy, tak się o ciebie martwiłem… to znaczy martwiłam! – powiedziała kobieta. – Wyglądasz paskudnie, dziecko. Ale całe szczęście, że tamten miły chłopiec cię uratował.

- Najpierw przetestował na nim opony swojej gabloty– zachichotała Goldenweek.

Doflamingo spojrzał na Crocodile'a, który siedział jak struty i jadł swoje skrzydełko.

Czarnowłosemu chłopakowi maszyneria wybuchła w twarz.

- Mi~su~taa~ Fai~vu~ nie baw się przy jedzeniu! – zaśpiewał Bon Clay.

Mr. 5 coś burknął, Valentine go popchnęła tak, że Lasso wetknął łokieć w talerz. Bon Clay trzepnął go po rękach, po czym został zgromiony przez Ivę, który wspomniał coś o dawaniu złego przykładu.

Crocodile wywrócił oczyma, widząc zachwycony wzrok Doflamingo.

Chłopak z bogatej dzielnicy patrzył, jak śmieją się i rozmawiają. To było takie… normalne.

Crocodile odłożył widelec.

- Chodź.

.

.

.

Pokój chłopaka mieścił jedynie pojedyncze posłanie i komodę.

- Siadaj – powiedział ponuro.

Doflamingo klapnął na materac po turecku. Crocodile usiadł przed nim na ziemi.

- Oni mnie chyba nie kojarzą znikąd, co?

- A zrobiłeś ostatnio coś tak głupiego, by wylądować w telewizji?

- Nie.

- A zresztą, i tak nie mamy telewizora. Czego chcesz, Doflamingo?

- Zmyłeś się spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł lekarzy i przy okazji, moich, bez słowa pożegnania – powiedział chłopak.

- Miałem ci przysłać kartkę z podziękowaniami? „Hej, dzięki za traumę i bliznę na całe życie, wdzięczny Crocodile"? Szkoda kasy – warknął czarnowłosy. – Czemu tu jesteś?

- Oszpeciłem cię – mruknął Doflamingo.

- Będę dzięki temu bardziej męski – roześmiał się gorzko Crocodile.

- Twoja dziewczyna pewnie się ucieszy.

- Nie mam dziewczyny.

- Ja też nie. Masz fajnych rodziców. Są nieźle stuknięci.

- To nie moi rodzice. To po prostu Iva i Bon Clay. Iva podobno kiedyś był mężczyzną, ale potem mu odbiło. Fizycznie, bo psychicznie to nadal facet, jeśli wierzyć Bonowi.

Crocodile nagle chwycił Doflamingo za rękę. Zauważył opaskę.

- Skąd to masz?

- Chyba… zostałem napadnięty – wyznał z uśmiechem Doflamingo.

- Oni zabierają, a nie obdarowują – oznajmił Crocodile.

- Ten chłopak powiedział, że to dla bezpieczeństwa…

_Dzięki, Mihawk, chłopie._

- …a ta dziewczyna…

- Wpieprzyłeś się w bitkę Jastrzębiookiego i Wężowej Księżniczki?

- Kogo?

- Liderów gangów.

- Serio? Skąd mogłem wiedzieć.

Crocodile'a rozbroiło. Ten dzieciak naprawdę był głupi… albo nie, po prostu nie znał realiów.

- Wytłumaczysz mi to? – poprosił Doflamingo, pochylając się w jego stronę.

- Jesteś w najbiedniejszej dzielnicy miasta, kretynie. Główna ulica, Grand Line dzieli miasto na dwie połowy: New World – slumsy i All Blue, podzielone na cztery części uszeregowane pod względem zamożności. W All Blue są też dzielnice wysepki, gdzie mieszczą się ważne instytucje. Czego tu nie rozumiesz?

- Wiem, kurde, sam mieszkam w jednej z nich. Ale, Crocodile…! Gangi. Opowiedz mi o nich.

- Jest ich kilka. Widziałeś już dwa, i nas – Baroque Works – trzeci.

- Siedziałem przy jednym stole z gangiem? Ale super, fufu~

_Zbyt się ekscytujesz, dzieciaku._

- Nie ma się z czego cieszyć. Wracaj do domu. To nie jest twój świat. Nie chcę, żeby jutro przyjechała tu policja.

- Przesadzasz. To, że jestem nadziany, nic nie znaczy.

Crocodile wpatrywał się przez chwilę w matowe szkła okularów.

- To znaczy wszystko, Doflamingo.


	6. Red Kings were Kids once

**Umrzesz za trzy dni**

Część czwarta

Red Kings were Kids once

aka Lost boys

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Wieczorem, Red King cd._

Crocodile patrzył na Zoro w milczeniu. _Umrzesz za trzy dni._

- To dosyć niezwykłe zlecenie.

- Zadzwonił do mnie… jeden koleś. I ka… kazał… zabić… mężczyznę, który dziś będzie w Red King.

_Mihawk, ty draniu, nie powiesz mi, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego._

Czarnowłosy nawet nie drgnął.

- Widziałeś go już?

- Nie… – westchnął Zoro.

- Wybacz mi na moment.

Crocodile wstał. Wzrok Zoro prześlizgnął się po zaczesanych do tyłu gładkich włosach, tlącym się cygarze i bliźnie, która biegła idealnie przez nos.

_O kurwa._

.

.

.

Sanji nalał Doflamingo kolejny kieliszek whisky. W przelocie dostrzegł Crocodile'a udającego się w stronę toalet oraz Zoro, wychodzącego z boksu i idącego w stronę baru z zaciętą miną.

- Błagam, nie pij już – powiedział Sanji, gdy zielonowłosy zajął swój stołek.

- Jak tam sprawa życia i śmierci? – Doflamingo oderwał się na chwilę od przystojnego mężczyzny z, nie wiedzieć czemu, opaską do spania na czole.

- Dobrze – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Zoro.

Blondyn roześmiał się i zdjął swoją marynarkę.

- Gorąco tu dziś.

- Ace dziś wyjątkowo rozpala publiczność, panie Doflamingo – przytaknął Sanji.

Zoro poskładał fakty do kupy. Doflamingo… więc to było cudowne dziecko rodziny Donquixote? A jego kochankiem był… Crocodile. Mr. 0 był Crocodilem. I byłym szefem Baroque Works. Zielonowłosy poczuł, że zaraz rozboli go głowa.

Na domiar złego dostrzegł podwójną opaskę na nadgarstku Doflamingo, gdy tamten zapisywał numer nowego znajomego w komórce.

_Co cię łączy z Jastrzębiookim, Donquixote Doflamingo?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Przeszłość**

_15 lat temu, East Blue _

- Zobaczysz, uda mi się!

Zielonowłosy chłopak w stroju treningowym wymachiwał drewnianym mieczem.

- A guzik! Możesz próbować wieki! – zawołała różowowłosa dziewczyna z parasolką, przypatrując się mu.

_Jastrzębiooki, ty też tak zaczynałeś._

- Odczep się!

Spojrzała na niego ze złością. Po co poświęcała mu tyle czasu? Bo sobie ubzdurała, że może z niego coś będzie i okaże się pożyteczny dla jej ubóstwianego szefa? Ale on nie chciał słuchać, gdy próbowała mu coś wytłumaczyć. Owszem, jakąś tam szkołę znał, ale… wyjątkowo kiepsko mu szło. Przynajmniej na tle tego, co reprezentował sobą jej gang.

- Ty chcesz być najlepszym szermierzem? – syknęła. – Nigdy nie pokonasz Mihawka, zapamiętaj sobie!

_Ups. _

Miała być tu incognito.

- Mihawka?

- Dla ciebie pana Mihawka! – wywinęła młynka parasolką w powietrzu ze złości. – I jak możesz nie wiedzieć, kto to jest Jastrzębiooki Mihawk?! To najlepszy szermierz w New World!

Chłopak spojrzał na nią.

- Tak? Skopanie dupy komuś ze slumsów nie powinno stanowić problemu.

- Nie nie doceniaj go! – wrzasnęła, nieźle poirytowana.

Po raz kolejny żałowała swojego pomysłu. Specjalnie opuściła dziś dzielnicę, by zobaczyć, czego się ostatnio nauczył ten młokos. A on sobie z niej kpił! I z Mihawka! Niedoczekanie!

- Stawaj! – ryknęła.

To był błąd.

**Nigdy nie ostrzegaj przeciwnika, Perona.**

Zablokował jej cios w połowie wyprowadzania, zanim zdołała się złożyć porządnie do obrotu.

**Nigdy nie walcz nieprzygotowana.**

Odskoczyła i wylądowała kilka kroków od niego, wyprowadzając ukośną fintę. Cofnął się, a koniuszek parasolki musnął jego koszulę.

**Nigdy nie walcz w gniewie, bo prowadzi to do nierozwagi.**

_Na pewno nie potrafisz uderzyć mnie mocniej niż Mihawk!_

**Nie stawaj do walki, jeśli jesteś słaba.**

Dziewczyna zawyła, gdy koniec miecza wbił jej się w żebra.

**Nigdy nie walcz, jeśli nie jesteś pewna zwycięstwa.**

Była. Może zbyt pewna…

Tego wszystkiego nauczył ją Jastrzębiooki, jej szef. A ona, cóż, kurde, dała ciała.

.

.

.

_Wieczorem tego samego dnia, New World_

Mihawk nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, gdy późnym wieczorem zapukała do jego mieszkania i weszła. Wiedziała, że gdy się uczy, nie należy mu przeszkadzać. Od razu udała się do łazienki, żeby się umyć.

Chłopak oderwał się od tekstu dopiero, gdy usłyszał cichy jęk.

Perona oglądała się w lustrze, gdy nagle pojawiło się w nim odbicie Jastrzębiookiego.

- Sz-szefie! – pisnęła, zakrywając nagą klatkę piersiową.

- Gdzie byłaś? – zapytał spokojnie, odwracając głowę i podając jej ręcznik.

- Ja…

- Kto ci to zrobił? Bo wiem, że nie ja.

Szturchnął ją delikatnie w bok palcem. Syknęła. Do szerokiej kolekcji siniaków doszedł nowy, aktualnie purpurowy jak koszulka Mihawka.

- To nic takiego…

Przewrócił oczami i sięgnął do szafki po apteczkę.

- Jeszcze raz. Kto ci to zrobił? CP9 i Spandam? – jego głos stwardniał. – Magellan? Czy może rodzina Franky?

Gdy obwiązywał ją elastycznym bandażem, cichutko pochlipywała.

- Zoro.

- Czyj jest? – zapytał niecierpliwie. – Mam jutro kolokwium, ale po pracy pewnie znajdę czas.

_Czas? Na co?_

- Niczyj. On jest… z innego świata. Co chcesz zrobić?

- Uciąć sobie pogawędkę z kimś, kto sprał jedną z moich zdolniejszych jednostek.

_Ach tak._

Już miał wyjść, gdy go zatrzymała.

- Mi… m-mogę zostać na noc? – wykrztusiła.

Obrzucił spojrzeniem ręcznik niedokładnie zakrywający ciało podlotka i rumieniec na jej twarzy.

- Nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Ale zostań. I tak będę czytał.

W pomieszczeniu stał niski stolik z lampką i stosem książek, a w kącie materac zarzucony poduszkami. Mihawk podszedł do aneksu kuchennego. Perona wsunęła się pod koc i zakryła po uszy. Wszystko ją bolało. Cholerny Zoro! Jutro ci pokażę… Już prawie zasypiała, gdy usłyszała odległy głos:

- Proszę.

Odsunęła kołdrę powoli. Obok na podłodze stał kubek kakao i kanapka. Mihawk już zdążył pogrążyć się w książce. Studia widocznie były dla niego bardzo ważne, czy co to tam było. Perona go podziwiała. Udało mu się spełnić własne marzenia. Nie bez pomocy wprawdzie, jak słyszała. Ale to były stare dzieje. Dziewczyna wciąż pamiętała tamtych, Jokera i Mr. 0. Joker przynosił jej prawdziwą gorącą czekoladę firmy Big Mom, a Mr. 0 lubił żarciki w stylu: „Nie wkurzaj Jastrzębiookiego. Nie wieszaj się na Jastrzębiookim. Nie dotykaj miecza Jastrzębiookiego, bo się zranisz", wygłaszane śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. I zawsze był uprzejmie zdziwiony, gdy ją i Jokera bawiło to do łez. A Wężowa Księżniczka śmiała się z wszystkich trzech. A potem dobre stosunki uległy poluźnieniu. Wężowa Księżniczka dorosła i zaczęła się zadawać z chłopakami, Mr. 0 znalazł pracę i rzadko odwiedzał New World, a Joker, no cóż, Joker nigdy nie był stąd.

- Szefie?

- Tak? – nawet nie podniósł głowy.

_To tak parszywie boli._

- Mogę iść jutro z tobą?

.

.

.

_Następnego dnia, uniwersytecka dzielnica-wysepka Enies Lobby_

Mihawk szedł szybko ulicą, zmierzając w stronę kampusu, gdy samochód z piskiem zajechał obok niego, a szyba została opuszczona.

- Dracule Mihawk?

Złociste oczy spojrzały prosto w psychodeliczne białe okulary, by następnie prześlizgnąć się po czarnej karoserii i lśniących aluminiowych felgach drogiego auta.

- Widzę, że rozjeżdżanie to wasza specjalność, rodzino Donquixote.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Jestem Monet…. - Odwróciła na chwilę głowę do kierowcy. - …najwyżej zapłacimy mandat, szefie! Co to ja chciałam?

Otworzyła drzwiczki i wysiadła. Ktoś podał jej torbę – Mihawkowi mignęły żółte paski koszuli wystającej spod szerokiego rękawa – po czym odjechał.

- Ciao, CC, też cię kocham – mruknęła, obracając się do szermierza.

- Nie wyglądało jak Joker – zauważył uprzejmie Mihawk.

- Bo nie jestem pod paniczem, tylko pod Ceasarem. Zresztą, co za różnica?

_Powiedziałbym, że wielka. No i Joker ma lepszy gust._

- Masz do mnie jakiś interes? – zmienił temat.

- A, mam zapytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz.

- A kto pyta? – sposępniał.

- Panicz Doflamingo i Crocodile-sama. Jakiś problem?

_Nie ma to jak awans społeczny._

- Nie.

- Więc czego potrzebujesz? – dziewczyna ani myślała sobie iść.

- Niczego.

- Dobrze, Dracule Mihawk odhaczony. A twoja mała towarzyszka?

- Co z nią?

- Pytanie jak wyżej. Dorastające dziewczyny mają w końcu swoje potrzeby, i w ogóle…

_Wiem, kuźwa. Jak dostała pierwszą miesiączkę, to było straszne, masz pojęcie? Nie mogłem w ogóle zasnąć tej nocy._

- …W każdym razie bądź dzisiaj w domu wieczorem, bo chcemy dostarczyć koszyczek dobroci dla Perony.

- Czy wy nie rozumiecie słowa nie?

_Dziękuję._

- Nie – roześmiała się zielonowłosa.

Zawróciła w swoja stronę, wkładając rękę do torby. Coś upadło na ziemię. Mihawk schylił się po prostokątny kartonik, na którym było napisane: w razie nagłego wypadku – 39424446.

.

.

.

_Wieczorem, dzielnica East Blue_

Chłopak, ćwiczący na równo przyciętym zielonym trawniku też miał zielone włosy. I bandanę na głowie. I dziwny strój. Mihawk pomyślał, że ten kolor go dziś prześladuje. Obserwowali z pewnej odległości Zoro. Różowowłosa tkwiła u jego boku, wgryzając się w słodki batonik…

- Może coś z niego będzie. Perona?

…który skleił jej zęby.

- Mm… Chhesz thohe hefie?

Jastrzębiooki przekrzywił głowę i odgryzł wyciągnięty kawałek.

- Dobre. Jeden na trzy dni, pamiętaj.

Dziewczyna pokiwała gorliwie głową i wepchnęła resztę do ust. Młodzieniec przełknął.

- Idziemy.

.

Zoro ćwiczył jak szalony. Jego mistrz zawsze powtarzał, że regularność to podstawa. Wytrwałość zawsze daje dobre rezultaty.

- Dobrze ci idzie. Tylko okropnie, jakby to powiedzieć… jesteś ułożony – rozległo się za nim.

Dzieciak zatrzymał się, patrząc na kogoś, kto wyglądał okropnie dorośle. I na dziewczynę, którą wczoraj pokonał.

- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?

Mihawk zatrzymał się przed furtką.

- Jestem Jastrzębiooki Mihawk, a ty? Zdaje się, że rzuciłeś mi wczoraj wyzwanie.

Perona zachichotała, kaszląc, gdy rozbolały ją żebra, po czym zamilkła pod naporem jego spojrzenia.

- Jestem Roronoa Zoro. Zostanę najlepszym szermierzem na świecie.

- Najpierw chyba będziesz musiał pokonać mnie.

.

Pięć minut później Zoro leżał rozłożony na ziemi.

- Horohorohoro! Mówiłam ci! – powiedziała, śmiejąc się, Perona, po czym złapała się za bok. – Ał…

Mihawk spojrzał na nią. Dziewczyna zachwiała się i upadła na trawnik.

- Perona?!

.

.

.

_Następnego dnia rano, medyczna dzielnica-wysepka Punk Hazard, szpital im. Tony Tony Choppera_

Krzesło było niewygodne jak cholera. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął, wyczerpany. Perona zasnęła szybciej. Nafaszerowali ją środkami przeciwbólowymi i nastawili złamane żebra. Walka zbyt ją nadwyrężyła, a kiedy się roześmiała…

_Najchętniej bym cię zabił, gówniarzu. Rozdarł własnymi rękami._

Mihawk bił się z myślami. Ubezpieczenie. Szpital. To wszystko kosztuje, cholera. Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. Jakoś damy radę, nie? Bywało gorzej. Jego palce dotknęły ostrej krawędzi wizytówki. Co ty sobie myślisz, zielonowłosa dziewczyno? Mihawk zaczynał nienawidzić zielonego.

Trochę ciężko byłoby przekonać lekarzy, że nie wie, jak Perona się nazywa, więc przedstawił ją własnym nazwiskiem. Patrzyli trochę dziwnie, ale zapisali. Mihawk miał nadzieję, że nie spytają o inne rzeczy.

Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i wszedł mężczyzna w kitlu o szerokich rękawach. Złocistooki przekrzywił głowę.

- Pan Dracule? Czy pańska żona już się obudziła?

_Cooo….?!_

- N-nie.

- Powinien się pan położyć. Proszę się nie martwić, wszystko będzie dobrze… – zapewnił go lekarz.

_Dopóki nie spytacie, kto za to zapłaci. _

- …Na szczęście płuca nie zostały uszkodzone. Czy coś się stało?

- Nie, nic.

Na litość boską, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ona mieszkała, zanim ją poznał. Czy miała rodziców, rodzeństwo. Cokolwiek. Nigdy nie mówiła nic na ten temat, a on nie pytał. Nie pytał, gdzie śpi codziennie, odkąd kazał jej przestać przychodzić do jego łóżka.

_Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Perono._

Może powinien ją adoptować? Nie, był za młody. No i nie miał zdolności finansowej.

- Dracule Mihawk. Dracule Perona.

W drzwiach stanęła Monet.

- Nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteście po słowie. Panicz Doflamingo i Crocodile-sama będą zawiedzeni, że ich nie zaprosiliście na ślub…

_Niech sami sobie wyprawią ślub, do cholery._

- …Cześć, szefie.

Mihawk przyjrzał się lekarzowi, który podwijał za długie rękawy. Wcale nie nosił kitla, tylko biały płaszcz. A pod nim miał koszulę w żółte paski.

- Czego chcesz, rodzino Donquixote?

- Jestem Monet, pamiętasz?. Przyszłam spytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz, skoro nie zadzwoniłeś.

_Suka._

- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał.

- A ze mną? Naprawdę mogłeś nas chociaż powiadomić o zawarciu związku małżeńskiego.

Doflamingo stał w drzwiach z uśmiechem na twarzy. CC i Monet zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia.

_Przestań._

- Pomysłowe z tymi nazwiskami. No, ale ty masz łeb, prawda, Jastrzębiooki?

- Do usług, Joker. Nie masz czasem nic do roboty? Jak na przykład oświadczyć się Mr. 0?

- Wiesz, że by się nie zgodził.

_Wiem. On też ma trochę oleju w głowie._

- A Perona by powiedziała tak? – zaciekawił się blondyn.

- Powiedz lepiej, co robi Crocodile – mruknął z przekąsem złocistooki.

- Zdaje się, że odsypia imprezę w pracy. Nieźle się schlali. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest, może bałamuci swojego współpracownika? – Doflamingo nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, po czym spoważniał i wskazał śpiącą dziewczynę. – Co z nią?

- Ktoś jej połamał żebra.

- Co z tym zrobisz? Złamiesz mu kark, jak Aka…

- Cicho! – warknął „szczęśliwy małżonek". – To był jakiś dzieciak. Sam nie wiem, co z tym zrobić.

_Na razie mam inne zmartwienia._

Doflamingo sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej książeczkę czekową, patrząc pytająco na Jastrzębiookiego.

- Dla swoich bliskich zrobiłbyś wszystko, co nie, Mihawk?

_Ostatni raz, Joker._

- Ty też, Doflamingo.

_Przecież mnie znasz._

- A i owszem.

.

.

.

_Kilka dni później, dzielnica East Blue_

_Tylko spokojnie, chłopie_.

Mihawk był spokojny jak nigdy, gdy przyciskał Zoro do parkanu.

- Chciałbym cię poinformować, że dziewczyna przeżyje. Ale co do ciebie…

Chłopak patrzył na niego, zaciskając usta.

- To był wypadek… Nie chciałem…

- Nie, wcale nie zamierzałeś przetrącić jej kości.

- Ona mnie zaatakowała!

- Jak to? – złocistooki przeszył go wzrokiem.

- Po prostu, rzuciła się na mnie, gdy powiedziałem o tobie po imieniu.

_Perona, ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz._

Jastrzębiooki go puścił. Zoro spojrzał na niego wrogo, pocierając obolałe ramiona.

- Ty… lubisz ją, czy co?

_A coś ty myślał?_

- Nie w tym sensie, młody. Przyszedłem ci złożyć propozycję.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał chłopak.

- Żebyś został moimi oczami, Zoro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Wieczorem, Red King_

Do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Postępowały za nim dwie kobiety, podobnie zakamuflowane. Sanji od razu poczuł się zainteresowany, ale i… skonsternowany, gdy usiedli przy barze. Mimo to, z jego oczu strzeliły serduszka.

- Co podać?

- Wódkę, to chyba oczywiste, co się pije w takich spelunach? – powiedziała niższa z kobiet, z różowymi lokami, po czym dodała ściszonym głosem: - O nie, zobacz, szefie, Zoro już tu jest.

- To chyba wiadomo, Perona – mruknęła druga, czarnowłosa.

Mihawk z kolei zauważył Doflamingo, siedzącego kilka krzeseł od niego. I natychmiast oparł się łokciem o ladę, próbując zasłonić twarz.

_Niech to. To może wszystko popsuć._

Barman obrzucił ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, sięgając po kieliszki. Po chwili usłyszał stukot odkładanej skrzynki, a ktoś go pociągnął do tyłu.

- Sanji! – usłyszał wściekły szept.

- Co, Law?

- To są kobiety!

- Dobra, uspokój się, załatwię to – blondyn się absolutnie nie przejmował.

Kochał piękne istoty, tak samo jak mężczyzn.

Law patrzył na niego surowo, gdy barman stawiał na ladzie trzy kieliszki.

- Z całym szacunkiem, miłe panie… ale Red King to bar dla gejów.

Hancock spojrzała na Peronę. Perona na Hancock. Mihawk zamarł, mając złe przeczucia.

Czarnowłosa odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i zaczęła się całować z różowowłosą. Sanji miał już gwiazdki w oczach.

- Nalej im jeszcze – powiedział Jastrzębiooki z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, patrząc, jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna podnoszący pustą skrzynkę za barmanem upuszcza ją sobie na stopy.

.

.

.

* * *

**Przeszłość**

_35 lat temu, New Word (slumsy)_

Czarnowłosy chłopak szedł pustą ulicą, kopiąc puszkę. Cholera. Wpadła do studzienki kanalizacyjnej.

Z daleka dobiegł go płacz.

_Nie mieszaj się._

_Szlag._

W alejce banda chłopaków otoczyła dziewczynę. Crocodile kojarzył ich z widzenia – ten z włosami do ramion to Spandam, barczysty Magellan... I, ścięty na żołnierza, Akainu. Ten był najgorszy. Laska ryczała jak bóbr, włosy do pasa zasłaniały brudną twarz. Oddzielał ją od nich chłopak o złotych oczach z kijem w ręku. Crocodile oparł się o śmietnik, obserwując.

- Dalibyście se siana, co? To tylko dziewczyna – obrońca patrzył na nich chłodno.

- Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał, Jastrzębiooki Mihawku – warknął Spandam.

- Co wam da pobicie jednej dziewuchy?

- Obraziła mnie! – powiedział wściekłym głosem Magellan.

- Walić to. Jest jeszcze dzieckiem – brzmiała odpowiedź.

- Pierdol się – powiedział Spandam, robiąc krok do przodu

Kij przejechał mu przez brzuch. Długowłosy odskoczył z wrzaskiem.

- Ostrzegam cię, psie. A może raczej psie psa? (Akainu – czerwony pies)

- Jesteś sam, a nas trzech – powiedział Akainu.

Szczęk. Poczuł, jak coś wpija mu się w kark. Poczuł chłód. Oczy Mihawka rozszerzyły się na moment. Spandam nie czekał, tylko zaczął uciekać, a w ślad za nim Magellan.

- Szanse znowu są nierówne, co? – powiedział spokojnie Crocodile, przyciskając pistolet do jego karku. - Idź do diabła.

Gdy Akainu odszedł, starając się zachować resztki godności, Mihawk pochylił się nad dziewczyną, a potem podniósł wzrok.

Crocodile zastygł, gdy złocistooki go okrążył i stanął mu na drodze.

- Wiesz, kim jestem?

- Słyszałem przed chwilą.

- Jeszcze cię tu nie widziałem.

- Widocznie jestem zerem.

- Ej, Zero…

Crocodile tylko na niego patrzył.

- Jestem Jastrzębiooki Mihawk.

.

.

.

_Następnego dnia, New World 5 m. 10_

Crocodile minął się w drzwiach z bandą nastolatków, mamrocząc „cześć". Bon Clay zawsze pieprzył o dobrym wychowaniu, a Iva, żeby nie kraść. Ale to nie był jeszcze powód, by podawać prawdziwe imię nieznajomym. Gdy jego opiekunowie go przygarnęli, przedstawił im się identycznie – Zero. Na własną zgubę zresztą, bo Bon natychmiast je spieścił.

- Zero-chan~ - ucieszył się mężczyzna w damskich ciuchach i rozmazanym makijażu na jego widok.

- Croco-boya, kolacja gotowa – powiedziała Iva melodyjnym głosem. – Tak się o ciebie martwiłem… To znaczy martwiłam! Znowu nie było cię cały dzień, chłopcze. A to taka niebezpieczna okolica.

_Najgorsza w New World, przecież wiem._

- Wcale nie, ma… Iva.

- Och, nasz przezorny skarb zabrał ze sobą pistolet! Moja krew! – ucieszył się transwestyta, kładąc przed nim talerz, po czym zrobił zmartwioną minę. – Ale mam nadzieje, że nie musiałeś go używać.

- Co byś zrobił, Bon, gdyby ktoś znęcał się nad dziewczyną? – zapytał Crocodile, siorbiąc zupę.

- Powyrywałbym… - mężczyzna jęknął, gdy Iva kopnął go pod stołem - …yy, znaczy się powiedziałbym mu, że to w zdecydowanie złym guście.

_Iva, ty byś go zabił samym wyglądem._

- Iva, Bon…

_Dziękuję wam. Za ten cholerny gnat. Za wszystko._

- Zero-chan? – Bon Clay spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Croco-boya? – zaniepokoił się Iva.

Crocodile wstał i wyszedł. Dorośli spojrzeli po sobie. Co tym razem…?

.

Jastrzębiooki Mihawk opierał się o latarnię, mrużąc oczy i obserwując pobliski dom.

- Wyłaź. Czemu za mną idziesz?

- Uratowałeś mnie – zza rogu wyłoniła się dziewczyna, ta sama, która dziś została zaatakowana.

- Prędzej on.

- Znam już imiona moich wybawców. Ja jestem Hancock – przedstawiła się, niezrażona. – Czemu go śledzisz?

Mihawk nie odpowiedział.

- Chcesz mu podziękować, tak jak ja?

- Daj spokój.

- Jesteś taki jak wszyscy chłopacy. Żelazo na zewnątrz, a wewnątrz bulgocze płynna stal. Ale niech ci będzie – machnęła ręką.

Chłopak osłupiał. I właśnie takim go ujrzał Crocodile, gdy wyszedł przed budynek. Skręcił w prawo, ale długowłosa odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i zawołała:

- Hej!

_Niech was…_

Zacisnął zęby i podszedł do nich powoli.

- Chciałam ci podziękować, Zero. Nazywam się Boa Hancock, Wężowa Księżniczka – dziewczyna wystrzeliła serią słów jak z karabinu, jakby się bała, że rozmówca zaraz jej ucieknie.

- Żaden problem. A ty co zrobiłaś, że cię napadli? – mruknął Crocodile.

- Próbuję założyć dziewczyński gang – wyjaśniła Hancock.

- Gang? A więc to dzięki wam ta dzielnica uchodzi za niebezpieczną? A ciebie co tak bawi? – dodał, patrząc, jak Mihawk wraca do siebie, a potem wybucha śmiechem.

- Wy. Po prostu.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Jastrzębiooki, szefie gangu szermierzy – warknęła Hancock, dając mu kuksańca w bok.

- A więc słyszałaś o mnie.

- Pewnie. Ale on chyba nie – wskazała Crocodile'a.

- Jesteś tu nowy? – zapytał Mihawk.

- Tak jakby.

- Cóż za szczyt elokwencji – roześmiała się dziewczyna. – Jesteście po jednych pieniądzach, obaj.

- Koło forsy to nie stało – ocenił chłopak, obejmując spojrzeniem wytartą koszulę i spodnie z za krótkimi nogawkami.

- Masz coś? – zapytał spokojnie Crocodile.

- Propozycję – powiedział natychmiast złocistooki. – Bądź moimi oczami.

_Co, kuźwa?_

Widząc jego zdziwiony wzrok, natychmiast dodał:

- Przyłącz się do moich szermierzy.

- Nigdy w życiu.

Przebiegł wzrokiem twarze wychodzące z kuchni Ivy i Bona.

_Prędzej założę własną organizację przestępczą._

- A zatem rywalizacja? – Mihawk uśmiechnął się lekko.

_Nie lubię, jak się mnie popędza. Ale…_

- Niech będzie.

- Jak nazwiesz swój gang?

Nie zastanawiał się nawet.

- Baroque Works.

- Ktoś tu kocha dekadencję – mruknął szermierz.

- Taki już jestem staroświecki – powiedział kwaśno świeżo upieczony szef gangu.

- Trzeba to uczcić! – zawołała Hancock. – Mi-chan!

Mihawkowi zadrgały szczęki, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy się roześmiać, czy wkurzyć.

- Zero-chan? – spojrzała na drugiego chłopaka.

_O kurwa, tylko nie to._

- Crocodile. Ale mówcie mi Mr. 0.

.

.

.

_Wtedy właśnie cienka nić sympatii pomknęła, oplątując nasze niewinne – choć tak skażone – serca._

_Choć jeszcze nie mogliśmy mieć o tym pojęcia, miała wkrótce nabrać rozmiarów liny okrętowej._

_Mimo to, nigdy się do niej nie przyznamy._

.

.

.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_Wieczorem, Red King_

Kid wślizgnął się za Crocodilem na korytarz. Mężczyzna go raczej nie zauważył, idąc do łazienki. Gdy drzwi trzasnęły, czerwonowłosy oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko, z kciukami zatkniętymi za pasek. Jego serce biło w przyspieszonym tempie. Kurwa. Musiał to zrobić. Po prostu musiał. To, co czuł, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

Ale… przecież Crocodile był dla niego miły. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi. I jego ojca.

.

.

.

**Czasy współczesne**

_6 dni temu, Red King_

_Historia Kida_

- Nie wierć się, Kid.

- Spierdalaj, Sanji!

- Leż spokojnie… Tych kabaretek nie będzie widać.

- Law, ty sku…

- Jeszcze tylko spodnie.

- Ace, ty zdrajco!

Mężczyźni odsunęli się, podziwiając efekt swoich działań. Kid leżał na podłodze w obcisłych skórzanych spodniach, siatkowej koszulce i skórzanej kurtce, patrząc na nich, jakby chciał ich zabić.

- Musisz wyglądać jak facet, jeśli będziesz z panem Crocodilem – Ace wycelował w niego palec.

- Sorry, stary, tak musi być – dodał Law.

- To tylko kilka godzin – powiedział Sanji, wsuwając do ust papierosa.

Łatwo im, kurwa, mówić! Kilka godzin siedzenia i pieprzenia o niczym z facetem, który był utrzymankiem jakiegoś bogatego skurwysyna! Kid podniósł się i kopnął krzesło. Na szczęście jego przyszły interlokutor nie miał opinii gadatliwego.

.

Wieczorem, kiedy Donquixote „bogaty skurwysyn" Doflamingo jak zawsze zajął miejsce przy barze, a Crocodile w boksie, Law spojrzał na Kida karcąco.

- Przyniosę drinki. Idź, do cholery.

Czerwonowłosy stuknął obcasami buntowniczo i jak zbity pies poszedł do ostatniego boksu po prawej.

- Cześć – powiedział, wsuwając się na miękkie siedzenie. – Jestem Kid.

_Już gdzieś chyba słyszałem to imię_.

- Dobry wieczór.

Crocodile beznamiętnie patrzył, jak chłopak wyciąga papierosy i szuka czegoś po kieszeniach.

- Kuźwa.

Crocodile podał mu ogień. Kid nachylił się i przypalił.

- Dzięki, sta… panie Crocodile.

- Nie ma za co.

Co za cholerna uprzejmość, psiakość. Kid rzucił mu spojrzenie, zaciągając się i mając nadzieję, że w tym półmroku tamten nic nie zauważy. Przeklęte spodnie uwierały go w kroku.

- Zainteresowany Doflamingo?

Czerwonowłosy oderwał wzrok od blondyna w różowej marynarce flirtującego z mężczyzną o równo przyciętych fioletowych włosach.

- Co? – zachłysnął się Kid. – A w życiu.

_Tak, kurwa, i wiesz co? Z tobą na dokładkę._

Ace przyniósł im drinki i życzył uprzejmie miłego wieczoru. Na rurze tańczył dzisiaj Kaku. Sanji dolewał Doflamingo i Iceburgowi do kieliszków, a Law sprawdzał butelki za barem.

- Jak sądzisz, wieczór będzie miły?

Głos mężczyzny brzmiał okropnie chłodno. Kid się wzdrygnął.

_Za chuj._

- Chyba tak. Mam taką nadzieję, Cro… panie Crocodile.

- Przypominasz mi mnie, dzieciaku. Jesteś tak samo niepokorny, jak ja w twoim wieku. Chociaż ja nie nosiłem się jak kobieta. Czemu zdjąłeś spódniczkę?

_Bo nie dali mi wyboru, zdzierając ją ze mnie siłą._

Czerwonowłosy rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie i zanim zdążył się opanować, powiedział:

- Też jesteś dziwką?

Zapadło milczenie. Crocodile podniósł szklankę do ust.

- To zależy, jak na to spojrzeć – jego głos zatrzeszczał. – Wszystko jest względne.

- Sorry… nie chciałem – mruknął Kid.

- Chciałeś – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Dokładnie tak, jak ja chcę cię w tej chwili zapytać, jak to jest być prostytutką.

- Normalnie – wzruszył ramionami striptizer. – Sypiasz u klientów, żresz ich żarcie, spędzasz dni tańcząc w Red King. Normalka.

- Skąd pochodzisz, dzieciaku?

- South Blue.

Jedna z czterech lepszych dzielnic, zamożna, odnotował Crocodile.

- Jakim cudem ktoś ze średniej klasy wyższej wylądował w takiej profesji?

- Rodzice się rozwiedli, a ja uciekłem z domu. Chciałem mieszkać z matką, ale stary dostał prawa rodzicielskie. Więc wybrałem najprostsze wyjście.

_Już pamiętam. Też bym to zrobił, gdybym miał takiego ojca jak ty._

- Najprostsze wyjścia nie zawsze są najlepsze – zauważył Crocodile.

- A ty? – zapytał Kid, nieco zły. – Jak ty zostałeś utrzymankiem tego rozpuszczonego gno… yy pana Donquixote?

Mężczyzna wydmuchnął kłąb dymu z cygara. A potem zaczął opowiadać.


	7. Red King in Pink glasses

**Umrzesz za trzy dni**

Część piąta

Red King in Pink glasses

aka Welcome to the kingdom of Love and Passion

* * *

**Przeszłość**

_21 lat temu, apartamentowiec rodziny Donquixote_

_Historia Crocodile'a_

Winda sunęła gładko do góry bez najmniejszego szmeru. Crocodile obserwował świecące się po kolei guziki. Doflamingo z kolei przypatrywał mu się z uśmiechem. W końcu zdołał jakoś oswoić nieprzystępnego ponuraka. Nachodził go co dzień, zwalając się na głowę z przerażającą regularnością i ostatecznie udało mu się nakłonić przyjaciela do rewizyty. Choć nie bez wysiłku.

Crocodile nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. Dziwnie czuł się w tym wielkim budynku. Elegancja biła z każdego kąta w sposób wprawdzie dość dyskretny, ale mimo to czuł, jakby tu nie pasował. Nie dał po sobie nic poznać, kiedy winda stanęła.

- To tu?

- Chcę, żebyś kogoś poznał.

Crocodile nie miał czasu się zdziwić, bo drzwi się rozsunęły.

- Witaj w domu, paniczu!

Po obu stronach korytarza stał szpaler ludzi.

- Wróciłem. Cześć, rodzinko – wyszczerzył zęby Doflamingo. – Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam mojego przyjaciela. To Crocodile, bądźcie dla niego mili, dobrze?. A to Vergo, lokaj…

Wysoki młodzieniec z resztkami batonika na policzku poprawił okulary na nosie, drugą rękę trzymając na głowie małego chłopca.

_Jak mafia z jakiegoś filmu, kuźwa. Zaraz, czy mafia lubi słodycze?_

- …Law…

Chłopczyk z białym pluszowym misiem podbiegł na swoich tłustych nóżkach i przytulił się do nogi Doflamingo.

_Lubisz dzieci, Doflamingo?_

- …Monet…

Mała zielonowłosa dziewczynka wyjrzała zza szerokiego płaszcza mężczyzny stojącego obok.

_Nie mówiłeś, że masz siostrę._

- …CC, lekarz...

Młody mężczyzna o fioletowo-czarnych włosach wyszarpnął płaszcz Monet i zarechotał, patrząc z oddaniem na panicza.

Crocodile zapewne wybuchnąłby śmiechem, gdyby nie był Crocodilem.

- ..Baby 5, sprzątaczka…

Która właśnie mierzyła w twarz Vergo odkurzaczem. Dziewczyna wyglądała na pokojówkę, ale… u jej boku wisiała czterdziestka piątka.

_Co do…?_

- …Violet, kucharka…

Piękność w długiej rozkloszowanej sukni tupnęła obcasami służbiście, jak w jakimś tańcu.

_Kucharka, naprawdę?_

- No już, sio – powiedział pogodnie dziedzic rodziny Donquixote. – Chodź, Croco.

.

.

W salonie Crocodile niemal zapadł się w kanapę i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Doflamingo.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?

- Ej, nie moja wina, że to miękkie – zaprotestował gospodarz, po czym zauważył pełen nagany wzrok chłopaka. - Zwariowałeś? Ja im tylko powiedziałem, że będę miał gościa.

Doflamingo siedział naprzeciwko niego z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami. Monet przyniosła im napoje, ledwo mogąc unieść tacę, eskortowana z troską przez CC.

- Smacznego – pisnęła dziewczynka i uciekła, a mężczyzna wycofał się z ukłonami.

- Z nimi wszystko w porządku? – Crocodile'owi bynajmniej nie umknęło „oddanie", jakim CC obdarzał panicza.

- Chyba tak. Czemu pytasz?

- Nieważne.

Czarnowłosy ujął kubek z kawą. Doflamingo przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem.

- Spodziewałeś się chińskiej porcelany?

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- Przeglądałem ostatnio oferty pracy – blondyn zmienił temat.

- To dość niezwykłe jak na ciebie – Crocodile zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- Wiem, że dużo rzeczy może ci się wydawać, ale ja naprawdę nie śpię na łabędzim puchu, Croco. Poza tym, chciałbym spróbować, jak to jest. Mamy przecież wakacje… - Crocodile rzucił mu posępne spojrzenie - …no dobra, ty masz niemal wieczne wakacje…

- Ciekawe, jak to zrobisz – mruknął gładkowłosy.

- Jestem Donquixote Doflamingo.

- Właśnie o tym mówię.

- Więc chodź ze mną.

.

.

.

_Apartamentowiec rodziny Donquixote, parter_

Apartamentowiec rodziny Donquixote mieścił się w samym sercu jednej z bogatych dzielnic-wysepek, Dressrosy. Na szczycie kilkudziesięciopiętrowego budynku stał penthouse Doflamingo. Na wyższych piętrach mieszkała reszta rodziny i mieściły się biura korporacji Smile, zaś na niższych piętrach były mieszkania na wynajem do użytku prywatnego. Na parterze mieściły się ogromne powierzchnie handlowo-komercyjne.

Doflamingo wyszedł z windy na dole i poszedł wzdłuż wyłożonego marmurem korytarza, zatrzymując się przy jednym ze sklepów. Crocodile podszedł i zobaczył witrynę jak z trailera kiczowatego horroru, straszącego jedynie tandetą. Nad chybotliwą konstrukcją z plastikowych czaszek wisiał napis Kage Kage no Tatoo & Styling.

- Wygląda… osobliwie.

- Też mam ciarki, jak tu przychodzę – zapewnił go Doflamingo. – Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz właściciela.

Otworzył drzwi. Koło ucha Crocodile'a przeleciał talerz i rozbił się z brzękiem o najbliższą kolumnę.

- Cindry, przestań! To moje drugie śniadanie!

- Nie, Hogback…! Nie wyjdę za ciebie!

Mężczyzna w okrągłych okularach klęczał przed dziewczyną z pudełeczkiem w ręce, która właśnie rozglądała się za kolejnym pociskiem.

- Hej? – powiedział pytająco Doflamingo.

Zza drzwi wypadł drugi mężczyzna, wyglądający jak got w okolicach trzydziestki, w bladym makijażu i purpurowych włosach, wymachując pistoletem do tatuażu.

- Nie mogę się przez was skupić! Wynocha! Weź ją na jakąś kolację, Hogback!

I wtedy zauważył Doflamingo, który mu pomachał ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Momentalnie chwycił za kark wstającego okularnika.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz! Obsłuż… go – zgrzytnął zębami, pchając mężczyznę do przodu, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Crocodile spojrzał oszołomiony na nich.

- Moria ma chyba zły dzień – zauważył beztrosko jego przyjaciel.

- Jak zawsze, gdy pana widzi, panie Donquixote – powiedział usłużnie Hogback.

- Ze wzajemnością.

- Co panicza do nas sprowadza? – zapytała Cindry, chwilowo tracąc zainteresowanie pacyfikowaniem swojego adoratora.

- Muszę przestać być Donquixote Doflamingo.

Gdy po kilku godzinach podziwiał w lustrze swój nowy image, Crocodile pochylił się do jego ucha.

- Doflamingo?

- Co?

- O co chodzi z tą dwójką?

- To proste. On kupił standardowy pierścionek zaręczynowy z diamentem. A ona kocha rubiny i nienawidzi tradycji.

.

.

.

_Dwa tygodnie później, East Blue_

Crocodile maszerował ulicą w towarzystwie Doflamingo, wbity w za mały pożyczony garnitur. Wyglądał, jakby szedł na pogrzeb, a czuł się niewiele lepiej. Bon Clay dzięki występom w teatrze miał dostęp do różnorakiej garderoby. Doflamingo był ubrany w luźną koszulę i dopasowaną marynarkę w odcieniu głębokiego fioletu. Właśnie luzował kołnierzyk, już po raz drugi tego dnia. Crocodile był świadkiem, jak najpierw Vergo pieczołowicie molestował krawat Doflamingo, a potem, gdy pojechali do niego – Bon Clay, obydwaj jednako zdegustowani brakiem dbałości „panicza" o swój wygląd.

- Doflamingo, wiesz, że nie zamierzam ci niczego zawdzięczać.

- Nie zawdzięczasz. No, może poza tym, że uratowałem ci życie…

- …uprzednio rozjechawszy jak pierwszego lepszego robaka - wtrącił Crocodile.

_Poza tym, mój dług spłacił Mihawk. Dopóki nosisz jego opaskę, w New World nikt cię nie tknie._

- Pamiętam naszą umowę. Ja nie wtrącam się do twojego życia i wzajemnie – powiedział Doflamingo takim głosem, jakby recytował wyuczoną lekcje. – Choć nie da się zaprzeczyć, że mógłbym twoje znacznie ułatwić. Co powiesz na garnitur na urodziny, na początek?

Crocodile wyobraził sobie stos rzeczy, które by na niego spadły z góry, gdyby się zgodził. Sama myśl o tym była przytłaczająca. A poza tym, nienawidził długów.

- Daruj sobie. Niczego od ciebie nie wezmę.

- Tak tylko pytam.

Gdy doszli pod agencję, Doflamingo już miał położyć rękę na klamce, gdy Crocodile powstrzymał go. Obrócił go twarzą do siebie i zawiązał nieszczęsny krawat. Blondyn uśmiechnął się jak dziecko przyłapane na psocie.

- Wyglądaj jakoś.

- Mówisz zupełnie jak Vergo.

- Zapomniałeś o jednym.

- O czym?

- O okularach. Nigdy cię bez nich nie widziałem, jakby się zastanowić.

- Nie przejmuj się. Te nie są tak ekstrawaganckie jak te, które noszę na co dzień.

.

.

_Kilka minut później, East Blue, agencja turystyczna „Podróż Marzeń"_

- Dzień dobry, dokąd chcieliby się państwo udać na wycieczkę?

Gdy weszli do środka, chłopak w czarnych loczkach siedzący za biurkiem wyrecytował te słowa jak cyborg z tego modnego filmu, który widzieli ostatnio.

- My do pracy – powiedział Crocodile.

- Panowie…?

- Crocodile.

- Mów mi Joker – powiedział Doflamingo.

Crocodile spojrzał na niego.

_To miałeś na myśli, gdy mówiłeś, że musisz przestać być Donquixote Doflamingo?_

- Witamy w „Podróży Marzeń". Nazywam się Kuma, miło mi. Powinienem was oprowadzić - chłopak wyprysnął zza biurka i podszedł do drzwi, by przekręcić tabliczkę na nich na „zamknięte".

Crocodile spojrzał na Jokera, który uniósł kciuk do góry. Początek zapowiadał się nieźle.

.

.

.

_Dwa miesiące później, penthouse na szczycie apartamentowca rodziny Donquixote_

To były cudowne wakacje. Nawet Crocodile by się z tym zgodził, choć nigdy by tego nie przyznał. Po raz kolejny w przeciągu tych dni siedział na zdradziecko miękkiej kanapie, patrząc, jak Vergo na zewnątrz pilnował Lawa pluskającego się w basenie i jak Monet atakowała CC lalką siedząc mu na kolanach. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego. Baby 5 przyniosła chłodne napoje.

- Paniczu, Crocodile-sama.

Nawet nie spostrzegł się, kiedy zaczął tu bywać na równi z własnym domem. Rodzina Donquixote przyzwyczaiła się do niego bez cienia protestu. Jedynie Iva wciąż narzekał, że widuje go tylko wieczorami.

Lokaj wyciągnął wierzgającego chłopca z wody i przyszedł do salonu. CC niósł na rękach dziewczynkę. Dzieci ustawiły się w kolejce po buziaka do każdego dorosłego – jedynie Crocodile miał obiekcje, gdy Monet objęła go ramionkami, a Law wyciągnął do niego rączki. Vergo spojrzał na niego nagląco, więc szybko cmoknął małe czółka – po czym dzieci zostały odniesione do łóżek. Crocodile sięgnął do kieszeni.

- Ciebie Iva i Bon całują na dobranoc? – zapytał Doflamingo, gdy zostali sami.

- Nie.

_Szybko ich z tego wyleczyłem._

- Aha. Fajnie było w tamtej pracy, co nie?

_Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy nauczyłeś się czytać mi w myślach._

- Doflamingo, ja zostaję – powiedział, wyjmując cygaro.

- Naprawdę? Spodobało ci się? Czy może polubiłeś Kumę? – roześmiał się Doflamingo, przesiadając się na oparcie kanapy.

- Po prostu nie mam nic innego do roboty.

- Facet się ucieszy, jak cię jutro zobaczy. To dobry chłop. Czasem aż żałuję, że muszę wracać do szkoły. Przy okazji nabawiłeś się tego paskudnego nałogu, Croco.

- A ty wyszedłeś z papierosów. Gratulacje. Sam będę decydować, czym się truć.

Doflamingo wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

- Uważaj, bo okulary ci spadną – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie Crocodile, gryząc cygaro.

- Nie chcesz zobaczyć?

- Czego?

- Jak wyglądam bez.

- Gdybym chciał, już dawno bym ci je zdjął.

_Skąd wiedziałeś, że o tym marzę?_

Doflamingo uśmiechnął się prowokująco. Crocodile wstał, obszedł stolik i pochylił się nad nim, wyciągając rękę w stronę twarzy blondyna.

Jego oczy były zaskakująco niebieskie.

_To niebo powinienem był zobaczyć wtedy, gdy się obudziłem._

Doflamingo wyjął mu cygaro z ust i zaciągnął się, wydmuchując dym prosto w twarz przyjaciela. Podniósł rękę i dotknął policzka Crocodile'a, przez który biegła brzydka podłużna blizna. Na jego ustach igrał lekki uśmiech.

Crocodile nagle zapragnął zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten kretyński uśmiech.

I zrobił to. Własnymi wargami.

.

.

_Tamtego dnia zatraciliśmy się. Ucząc się dawać i brać. Równi tak, jak nigdy dotąd._

_Bez pośpiechu._

_Bezpowrotnie._

_I choć wiedzieliśmy, że to niemożliwe, nie baliśmy się pragnąć, że będzie tak wiecznie._

.

.

.

* * *

**Czasy współczesne**

_6 dni temu_

_Historia Kida cd._

Crocodile bębnił w kierownicę palcami. Kid siedział obok, obserwując sznur aut przed nimi.

- Dokąd cię odwieźć, dzieciaku?

- Gdziekolwiek.

Widząc pytający wzrok, wyjaśnił:

- Po prostu dziś nie mam, hm… gdzie spać. Kiedy nie mam klientów, zwykle waletuję u kumpla, Killera, ale chyba się wnerwił ostatnio.

- Adres? – zapytał chłodno Crocodile.

- New World 35.

Mężczyzna wcisnął gaz. Patrząc na jego ostry profil, Kid doszedł do wniosku, że ciasnota w spodniach nie ma nic wspólnego z ich źle dobranym rozmiarem. Ten cholerny facet o wyglądzie rasowego alfonsa zwyczajnie mu się podobał. Kurwa.

Samochód się zatrzymał. Chłopak odpiął pas.

- Dzięki, Cro… yy… panie Crocodile.

_To nie wygląda jak pieprzone slumsy. Co to, Alabasta? Nie mam nic do roboty w okolicach Grand Line._

- Wejdziesz na górę?

Kid spojrzał na niego. Chciał go pocałować, ale…

Crocodile odwrócił twarz w bok, mrożąc go wzrokiem.

Chłopak nachylił się w jego stronę zdecydowanie i odszukał zimne usta.

- Czemu pan to robi? – wymamrotał.

- Jestem ciekaw, co masz pod spódniczką, kiedy jej nie nosisz…

Kid przypomniał sobie o kabaretkach i zaklął w myślach.

- …I mów mi po imieniu.

.

.

.

**Czasy współczesne**

_Wieczorem, Red King_

Drzwi łazienki skrzypnęły. Kid oderwał się od ściany.

- Crocodile…

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, wychodząc, spojrzał na niego. Uniósł jedną brew.

- Kid. Wybacz, nie powinienem był ci tego robić.

- Nie… to ja przepraszam.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak się zamachnął. Nóż gładko przeciął koszulę, na której wykwitły szkarłatne krople.

_Przepraszam, stary._


End file.
